Decepticon OOC Meeting November 2013
You say, "Okay, I'm going to allow this to be fairly open meeting, cause there really isn't an agenda as such, beyond me speaking for a little bit, Pug possibly speaking (if he feels the need, I have no idea, he may not even come and sit in a room somewhere plotting), and then it will be entirely up to people here if you have anything worth speaking about. With that in mind, to keep things a little organised, if anyone has a topic they wish to speak about, page me to let me know. As for whatever topic we're currently speaking about, chime in whenever you feel it appropriate." You say, "So first, Hi I'm your slightly new, little scraped Galvatron. I'm also Mindwipe (who I picked up cause the cannon is a little big for all scenes), Daniel, Mute and of course now Astracius. But you all knew that already I suspect. Mostly I wanted to hold this meeting to find out what everyone is expecting of me, as while I know what I plan it would be rather crap if I totally miss the mark and don't live up to expectations." Blitzwing says, "boooo" Scorn says, "mind if I chime in?" You say, "From my point of view, I'm here as much to help you guys get TPs approved as to throw random TPs at you. *tosses an exploding moon at Blitzwing* I also plan to try running regular stuff (regular as in each week), however as we've seen of late, the week can fill up fairly quickly with scenes, and I don't want to tread on the fun that others keep throwing out. Plus as I suck with TACS (really, the two fights I've been active in I hit really low Energon really fast), I do plan to throw in a few non-combat scenes (without forgetting the combat stuff of course). Go for it Scorn, no need to ask. 8o)" Galvatron should say, those two fights were as Daniel and Scourge, "I would be worried if that happens with Galv." Blitzwing die Scorn says, "Now, this is more in terms of the COC as a whole. I noticed a while back that the Bot side had a lot of organized stuff happening off the grid, like regular orders, news, and rank/roster stuff going on in the bboard and over the IC channel. Essentially they were working as an active COC. Now we have a punch of people ourselves, you, shox, cyc, scorp, etc etc, and I, personally, think we should have a more lively COC working off each other and being a team." Scorn says, "Even the heads of each division were really active with that stuff." Shockwave seconds a lot of news reports and other posts. Blitzwing says, "recommendations for promotions/medals as well" Galvatron nods, "Well as I'm pretty much finished with my own waffle, the first topic someone suggested (well currently the only one, this could be a short meeting lol), was Rosters/Rank/Faction structure, so as that is basically part of what you're talking about, I figure worth moving right on to that." Shockwave says, "Yay Fusi!" Fusillade says, "Good evening." You say, "And you are right, with the exception of Scourge & Soundwave, we now have a full CoC. SO yes, there should be a lively CoC to get things working off of. IF there isn't, or you feel there isn't, kick my butt over that. I know we seemed to be fairly active while I was Scourge (or I am going really senile), I think there may have been a hiccup simple from a new Galv (or by pure coincidence people got really busy IRL for a bit). But yes, with a near full CoC there shyould be more happening in that way, certainly something I would encourage." Galvatron also agrees with having reports (or RP if I or another CoCer is around, backed up by a report) for promotion/medal recommendation. Scorn nods Cyclonus says, "My personal view on something like medals is that they should be given out at set times per year so everyone has the same chance to get something and it isn't just whoever thinks about ti at the time and is about" Fusillade says, "That requires paying attention for longer periods of time than most MUSHers can muster. ;)" Blitzwing folds Fusi into an origami dinosaur Scorn says, "As far as medals go, I don't think a ton should be handed out. Yes, people earn these, but sometimes they can feel like they're being tossed out. This may just be from personal experience though." Blitzwing should draft up a fancy decepticon medal list Galvatron can see the pros to that idea, "My only concern is that if it is the possibility of things being forgotten about and lost in the mix. *nods to Fusi* The blunter version of my comment hehe. The other side of that coin is if made it regularly enough that nothing got missed, would it end up possibly becoming too much like a chore and too regular (i.e. "Oh Unicron, here comes the monthly medal hand out again.")" Blitzwing says, "as it stands now i think we only have like, 5" Fusillade says, "There is one already, but there's no way to see what the specific event related to it was" Blades says, "We do have +medal list but can add others." Blitzwing says, "it's kind of mismanaged imo" Blitzwing says, "like achievos" Blitzwing says, "well maybe not mismanaged" Fusillade says, "I could see two possible solutions. If you do want to do the regular installment idea, I'd recommend quarterly to keep it from being too common." Blitzwing says, "well also galv players should be tracking their own 'career'" Blitzwing says, "like with achievos, when you think you've earned one, you mail charstaff with a log or proof or whatevs" Blitzwing says, "should be same conduct with medals, so it's not all hanging on the command's neck to keep up with errbody" Scorn says, "I don't know if handing medals out in bulk would work. Then people would forget why they even got the medal in the first place long after said scene." Fusillade says, "Otherwise, regular reminders to division heads and XOs to keep their eyes peeled, and to give good examples of what it should be rewarded for." Galvatron has a diary: "Day 1: Nobody cannoned. Day 2: Nobody cannoned, grr. Day 3: Nobody cannoned. Day 4: CANNONED SCORPONOK, NYARGH!!!!" Fusillade disagrees with having the player advocate for it. Fusillade nods to Scorn. I agree. Blitzwing says, "pfft" Scorn says, "snappu" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "heyo" Blitzwing says, "sorry, i think of these things in actual military application. i write my own awards and have everything vetted through my coc. if everyone buys off on it, i receive aforementioned medal" Galvatron nods, "The other downside to mass medalling." Blitzwing says, "though if it is too much trouble or we don't have enough faith in players to conduct themselves accordingly, eeehhhh..." Blitzwing says, "anyway, them's small potatoes" Fusillade says, "Tsk, Blitzwing. This is an escape from RL things like work and conflict. ;)" Fusillade says, "Actually, since I came in late, is there an agenda? Lemme recheck the room desc..." Blitzwing says, "ignoring fusillade ANYWAY what i wanted to bring up by paging you, Galv, was that i am of the opinion that our overall faction structure, division rankings, and slated personnel therein could probably stand to be polished up a bit. something for the CoC to take a look at and mull over" Scorn says, "agreed with blitz" Scorn says, "Division heads need to be more active with their people, too, imo" Shockwave says, "Scorn and Blitzwing is right. I /should/ be leader." Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "haha" Shockwave says, "*are right, too." Scorn thinks these are all things that should happen with the Bot side as well, but THEY'RE NOT HERE. You say, "No agenda as such, basically page me if you have a subject you wish to speak about. Right now its 'Rosters/Rank/Faction structure' with medals obviously thrown in there." Counterpunch says, "so this is where everyone is" Blitzwing says, "perhaps being a division head means your ic/active hours are tweaked a little? mo' money mo' problemz *shrug*" Galvatron cannons Shockwave, writes it in his diary. "You have improvements in mind Blitz, or just a general observation?" Blitzwing says, "mostly just an observation" Blitzwing says, "I HAVE EIGHT BOSSES" Scorn says, "I dunno but hours, I just think they should be more involved and represent their division." Blitzwing says, "like blast off is probably the most active aerospacer we have but he is the same rank as those bandit and vertigo guys (who hasn't logged in since june)" Shockwave says, "Vertigo helps us in spirit." Scorn says, "I mean hell, with the Bots almost every division head appointed stuff like COs, it was pretty neat." Galvatron notes that IC rank tends (historically) to end up going to those who are active, "The theory behind that tends to be to give them an extra tool to generate RP. Doesn't fit every character (Hi their Pug, your timing is impecable), and doesn't always work out as intended." Blitzwing says, "that would be another observation i just made :)" Cyclonus says, "I have a feeling that the old rule was that division heads should run at least one or two scenes a month, as there was the issue of someone getting a high rank and then deciding that was a 'reward' for rp, even years after they ever went ic" Galvatron does plan to look at the roster to see how well or badly it is currently working out, "Though in part I've been putting that off till I got to have a meeting to see what other people thought (no point changing something that works afterall)." Blitzwing says, "beyond that nugget i think by and large, galv, most of us are just waiting to see what you're going to do next :)" Blitzwing says, "it's been so long since we saw you :(" Cyclonus says, "High rank = the person who is IC most is dangerous though, as someones ic times can sway dramatically month on month" Fusillade went through the roster a while ago, but it's getting depressingly slim. Fusillade says, "Agreed. There generally has to be some combination of activity in terms of goal-oriented RP, IC leadership/ability, and OOC knowledge/ability as well." Blitzwing says, "blindly tying it to activity would be silly. to manage properly it necessitates an active and engaged command roster" Fortress Maximus says, "I came in late, so I'm not sure if this was mentioned. It might make your Con COCs' life easier if they can work together with their Bot counterparts to get something done together. Not only does it actually lighten their mutual burden, but it also can add a lot more contents in the form of side plots. It might be a good opportunity for you guys to see who's participating a lot in these side plots, showing initiative, and decide from there the potential candidates to promote?" Fusillade says, "You're not TP wiz anymore" Fortress Maximus says, "What's your point?" Shockwave wouldn't mind a bit more of an overview on what our current goals are. Scorn says, "I agree with both sides collaborating behind the scenes. It helps set up things easier in terms of plot and what they want out of it." Fusillade says, "That we have an active TP staff so that we don't need to really expect the division heads to do that QUITE as much. ;)" Galvatron nods to Blitz etc, "Yes, blindy tying to activity isn't the best option, and as I said it doesn't fit every character. I should have added it doesn't always fit every player." Cyclonus says, "I know I have not been about as much for the last few weeks as I would have liked due to rl stuff, but I have had a raft of stuff approved by tp staff (I assume it has, my brain has been a sieve recently??) so there should be more goal-orientated stuff from my direction" Scorn says, "sometimes staff isn't around though, and it's nice to hash out a plan before sending it for approval and such" Repugnus says, "And we expect you to get cracking on it, Cyc" Blitzwing says, "all of my ic bar crawl tps have been approved, as far as i know" Blitzwing says, "so expect them to continue on as before" Scorn says, "bar crawl tps?" Blitzwing says, "yes" Blitzwing says, "steel balloon ladies' night" Blitzwing says, "it's going to be a real cliffhanger" Scorn says, "haha" You say, "And as for expecting division heads to do stuff, it is a bit of a mixed bag. Afterall we don't really expect CoC to throw out TPs (though I'm glad to say the current Con CoC certainly has players who do often enough), so expecting more of division heads would be a little unfair. Specially since some fall into those roles on picking up certain FCs. However expecting them to continue to be active, and thus generate RP isn't unfair IMO. Afterall, if not active, then you're ICly not keeping up to your job title, and ICly you get switcvhed out for someone who will." Fortress Maximus says, "Agreed, Scorn. Stuff like the small fights here and there doesn't even need TP staff approval, but you get so much chances of giving new players who wants to move up a chance to shine." Shockwave says, "So what are our current IC goals?" Fusillade says, "I think we are still supposed to be doing the Terran raids that Shockwave requested." Shockwave says, "Oh that was pretty much meant to be filler." Fusillade says, "Welp" Shockwave says, "Sorry :-)" Blitzwing says, "anywho, that's all i wanted to say: tl;dr, i recommend command take a look at the faction's players and make division adjustments accordingly" Shockwave says, "Raiding is just day-to-day stuff." You say, "The current goals, well Cyc will be pushing some stuff Earth side I believe *eyes Cyc*. And of course there's the shiny new Cybertron grid to go out and destroy... I mean conquer." Repugnus says, "Well. Actually. The cons have begun a campaign of revenge on the galaxy, and it started with Planet LJ, which is merely the first planet to be almost destroyed." Blitzwing says, "planet livejournal?" Fusillade recommends a weekly reminder for OOC purposes! Scorn says, "You guys should take some time to explore the new grid, it really is awesome." Cyclonus says, "I am sure I mentioned this before, but with the new Cybertron grid, would it not be an idea to have an event over say a month, where it is risk-like, and every battle over a city state counts, and at the end, the ones who hold each city keep it for their faction for however long, just as a more interesting way of divvying up the grid, and making people feel more involved with it, as a lot of it is very new" Cyclonus says, "just throwing that out there" Galvatron points to Pug, "There's also that as well. We objected to so many of their blog posts. But yes, that's also begining." Scorn says, "there's even little cameos, it's great" Repugnus coughs. "No, no! Planet Larraman Jrames! Planet Livejournal!? Don't be absurd." Blitzwing says, "but i've been absurd my whole life :(" Blitzwing says, "i like the risk plots. i think i missed out on the last one due to deployment cycle. it would be fun to see it in full swing again" Shockwave says, "The new Cybertron grid is pretty great. It'll need some TP/news post help to make it feel alive now." Scorn says, "agreed, Shox" Shockwave says, "(and an influx of population if that hasn't already happened)" Scorn says, "Also, a note on news. I wonder if we could ever get that 'regular news updates' thing going again. The state of affairs on cybertron, earth, etc. It doesn't even have to be super serious al lthe time." Cyclonus says, "There does need to be some sort of cybertron event, it is a real shame it wasnt ready for the end of that vector sigma reformatting tp, as that would have felt more natural to have all these cities popping up" Shockwave nods and is a huge huge huge fan of that, Scorn. Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "sorry cyclonus :(" Repugnus says, "Well, what can you do." Shockwave says, "VS is/was still reformatting so this so the cities popping up is the next natural step." You say, "I know that we're looking to run stuff away from the traditional places that have been on the grid for some time, and I for one encourage people to explore the grid and find new places to run scenes, or just to RP in. Did I mention I now have a throne room? <.< >.>" Scorn says, "I like to think of it as just newspaper/news show stuff. And people can chime in to add tidbits to it before it comes out, maybe?" Shockwave says, "Speaking of which, and this may be a dumb question, but those cities now ICly exist?" Repugnus says, "In fact, I just came to realize something" Mecha Tyrannosaurus sees folk digging around in new places, it's cool :3 Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "well that was brought up recently..." Cyclonus says, "Is the idea that they have always been there but we just never noticed, OR they are all new, OR a mixture?" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "prime wanted a soft reboot, like... these places already existed (in ruin) and were revitalized. i was going for them being pretty dang new (most of them anyway) and very quickly repopulated/revitalized" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "because desc'ing ghost town cities would blow" Shockwave says, "All new, but I haven't seen any posts to confirm that." Cyclonus says, "Oh agreed" Scorn likes the soft reboot angle, snap Scorn says, "so they were there, we just never had the rooms for them" Galvatron nods to Scorn, "Yeah, I think regular updates for a number of things would be useful. I know we've had people updating the status of their TPs, so why not an Earth update etc." Cyclonus says, "So most have always been there, but beneath our notice, but as the grid gets scaled up so we can see more?" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "well it's not up to me, i imagine puggo or TP folk would handle it" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "if folk like the soft rebootz..." Cyclonus says, "I do, it is probably worth a post just to clarify that, so people are on the same page" Scorn says, "agreed" Galvatron nods to Cyc. Blitzwing says, "same" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "Okay then" Shockwave says, "Cybertron becoming living and breathing again ought to be getting a lot of attention." Cyclonus says, "Also make the post in limerick format" Shockwave says, "From Cybertronians, from Earthlings, from Nebulos (you can ask Llyra to make a comment), from the rest of the galaxy..." Repugnus says, "Well, there was this war about it. ;)" You say, "Hmmm, we should have an IC insterstellar news organisation to cover all this (an intergalactic version of BBC news 8oP" Mecha Tyrannosaurus grins Shockwave says, "Sure but it's still happening. Cybertron is still growing." Scorn says, "And you know, more races live on it now, so of course it'd get attention from them" Cyclonus says, "Though it is importnat to remember that the Transformers and humans have players, and the rest of the galaxy do not" Shockwave says, "The rest of the galaxy is vital for RP hooks." Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "well i'll wrangle tp folk into making posts or something :V" Shockwave says, "Llyra posting a note saying she hates her father and Galen will create RP. Velum knows this from experience." You say, "Well some Nebulons too. And at least 2 Quintessons now." Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "i believe i ASKED SHOCKWAVE TO DO SO" Shockwave says, "Lord Gycony promising to, I dunno, sell weapons to the highest bidder in the war will cause RP." Shockwave says, "Sorry? You asked me to do what?" Fusillade says, "Shockwave is TP folk?" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "i remember pestering you about an IC post regarding cybertron's finish" You say, "Nah, he's too awesome to be TP Staff." Scorn says, "Nebulos is run by crazy people" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "i could be going crazy" Repugnus says, "Yes, I am forcing Shockwave to be TPStaff." Shockwave did a ton of posts regarding Cybertron's finish. Repugnus says, "Here is your bit, Shockwave!" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "hooray!" Repugnus lies Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "oh wow this place wont let you transform >:(" Cyclonus says, "Repugnus - literally a monster" Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1V Iroquois mode. Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "WHOA" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "WHAT" Cyclonus shifts into his sleek space jet mode Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "HEY" Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Space Going B-1R Lancer shakes a tailfeather Cyclonus shifts into robot mode Cyclonus says, "Maybe you just forgot how to transforfm?" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "i guess this room hates me" Repugnus says, "What kind of Transformer can't transform!?" Cyclonus says, "Have you been on the nucleon again?" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "it yelled at me :(" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Alpha Trion. ;)" Scorn says, "you're too good for the room, snap" Cyclonus says, "Here is a question - should we do something with Charr, or CHAAR as it is actually called? It seems a shame we have a planet that we never use, but it is so far out of the way" Scorn says, "I think last time it was used for the archaeonix plot" Shockwave says, "It saw action in TCP too." Scorn says, "Speaking of, anyone in the know about when those recently freed of him will be appable?" Scorn says, "or if that's even going to be followed up" Shockwave says, "Charr is hilarious. The Cons never use it, the Cons don't like it, but God help anyone that tries to take it from them." Galvatron is sure we could do something with Charr, "Though given we own it entirely, it's one of those places that has less potential for RP than the mixed planets." Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "bless charr" Scorn wants all the insecticons, damnit Cyclonus says, "I meant more as a sort of regular hangout yeah, it seems a shame that it is jst somewhere that gets decamped to once or twice a year for Tps, but I can see why it is less popular, as the Bots cant go there. Maybe it needs a bar. Who knows" Blitzwing says, "i want a zerg tp for charr" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "oh im supposed to dangle TP bait. cons if you attack Arcology it'll totally blow up" Repugnus says, "Well, it's a dead planet that's too close to its sun." Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "how to make a place popular: give it TAVERN RP" Scorn says, "I think charr, and other places aren't used much is because they can only be gotten to by space people? I could be mistake with charr though" Cyclonus says, "Isn't it on the +shuttle thing?" Bell UH-1V Iroquois says, "What if we put in a Zerg bartender on Charr." Scorn shrug Cyclonus says, "Done" Scorn says, "All I know is that many planets are neglected because of that" You say, "Charr can be gotten to by Space Bridge." Shockwave says, "And we have a spacebridge there." Scorn says, "cause there's a whole space grid out there that's no used much" Repugnus says, "It's confusing as hell is why. :(" Scorn says, "Make is easiieeerrr" Cyclonus says, "I dont see what is so confusing about SPINWARDS and PLANAR and all the rooms with the same name" Cyclonus says, "Come on guys" Cyclonus says, "come on" Scorn says, "haha" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "The space grid is a holdover from when you were expected to actually role play with the rooms -- ie, if you were more than so many rooms away with a specific vel, you could not join the fight." Cyclonus says, "Snapedragon has promised me a SPACE AUDIT" You say, "So I'm getting the general feeling is, make it easier to move from one planet to another." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Or had to actually say the floor level aloud in the elevator to get it to move" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Yes" Counterpunch says, "FIRST FLOOR" Scorn says, "yes" Scorn says, "Does the space flight ability still have a purpose?" Cyclonus says, "Of course one unpopular idea might be to give everyone the ability to pilot shuttles" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "A more easily navigable space grid is going to require refunds for spaceflight and FTL though, yeah" Cyclonus says, "ie gumbly pilots in each shuttle" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "i gotta say i am all for that" Repugnus says, "Then everyone can get lost in space!" Cyclonus says, "and people with space flight and ftl can still fly in alt mode" Blitzwing says, "all we need is astrotrain :(" Scorn says, "partytrain" Cyclonus says, "Or like, if someone has space_pilot than the shuttle is somehow better than with a gumby pilot" Shockwave says, "Space Flight is needed to get into orbit." Blitzwing says, "god who built the space grid" Blitzwing says, "i bet it was air raid" Scorn says, "I like how we never have all 3 triplechangers active at one time" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "no ;_;" You say, "And I do believe there is a look at space somewhere on the cards (however our building miracle workers can only go so fast, trust me we've tried tying them down to their keyboards, but they only @nuke the ropes). At least I think it is planned for sometime." Blitzwing says, "that'd be cool, cyc" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "erm we are going to revise earth, then give space a super duper makeover" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "hopefully with better navigation" Blitzwing says, "i think a revamped cybertron is enough to keep us sated for now, honestly" Scorn says, "Btw, since I have some staff/code people here, can I ask something non-meeting related?" Cyclonus says, "I mean personally I like it with people pile into a shuttle, it feels nicer than if you just +meetme somewhere" Shockwave nods and doesn't think Earth or spaec is super important. Cyclonus says, "The america grid is horrible to navigate if you know nothing about america" Shockwave says, "I mean whenever a scene happens in space, does anyone know where it is beyond 'somewhere in space'?" Space Going B-1R Lancer would prioritize Earth over the space grid Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "we're actually having a codey-buildy cleanup meeting atm :v" Shockwave says, "Like, does anyone know Nebulos's location?" Galvatron keeps ending up in Canada. Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "why do you hate on america so much you chaaaav" Scorn says, "Nebulos ;-;" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "what's up scorn" Blitzwing says, "i just hang out in the ural mts :(" Cyclonus says, "Like, even if I know something is on the west coast, somehow sticking west won't get me there" Scorn says, "okay so" Shockwave says, "Poor Velum. Had to put up with Llyra and now nobody knows where your planet is." Blitzwing says, "sounds like a tp - the lost planet" Shockwave says, "Hey is it lee-ra or lie-ra?" Counterpunch says, "i always say lie-ra" Cyclonus says, "I assume only Bob Budiansky knows for sure" Cyclonus says, "I assume lie-ra" Galvatron goes for She-Ra. Counterpunch says, "we need to do more stuff with nebulos" Space Going B-1R Lancer makes it all Welsh. "ee-you-ra" Blitzwing says, "she lies" Blitzwing says, "therefore" Counterpunch says, "i want another epic showdown between llyra and zarak" Scorn says, "Can only one @home be set? Or is there a way to set multiple locations you can teleport yourself to. Like say Velum for instance. She has an office on cybertron, but also has a room on earht (figuratively speaking). So instead of going through all the rooms to go between, is there a way for multiple @homes." Mecha Tyrannosaurus defers to the coderz! Cyclonus says, "I guess it depends if you can remoteley set a home without being in that location, then you could set some code on yourself to continually reset it" Blitzwing says, "ugh keep it to your fanfics plz" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Edward had come up with something like that, Cyc." You say, "I could be wrong, but I believe there isn't an easy way to do that. Technically you could code a macro to change your home to one of a number of locations. However I'm not sure you can set your home to be somewhere you are not currently (on that I will defer to those who know more than I)." Cyclonus says, "If you owned the home objects you could, I am sure" Scorn says, "Well, idk about reseting it. I'm wondering if it would work with objects though. Set a marker in retoris, set one one earth, use a remote object to port to and from" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "there are markers" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "the new grid has yellow markers in rooms made just for setting your home" Cyclonus says, "You would need a custom command set that would @set #number=home and then send you there" Scorn says, "hm" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "but your idea is being discussed scorn!" Scorn nods. Thanks. Just a thought. Scorn says, "anyway, that's my non-meeting question. RESUME." Mecha Tyrannosaurus tickle Scorn flail You say, "So... we were technically still on the rank.roster stuff (though I think that evolved hehe). Anyone with anything else they wish to bring up?" Fusion has arrived. Counterpunch says, "what sorts of info can i leak to the autobots" Cyclonus says, "Noo Fusion is a heroic autobot :c" Blitzwing says, "oh, do we have any fcs that are dead-dead?" Counterpunch says, "is this something we talk about before i got to magnus and am like yeah so this is what cons are doing.." Cyclonus says, "CP when I get my stuff off the ground I will give oyu lots of stuff to steal" Cyclonus says, "should you wish" Counterpunch says, "yessss" Repugnus says, "I'll try to come up with some stuff too." Blitzwing says, "like seeing prowl again got me thinking, uhhhh.... was he dead forevs and just got brought back? should i be surprised? not surprised?" Cyclonus says, "It would be good to get more actual intel stuff going" Scorn says, "Usually the ones from the movie are dead, unless stated otherwise *cough*wheeljack, prowl, insecticons*cough*" Scorn says, "He was brought back by time shenanigans and quint intervention, blitz" Scorn says, "so yes, he was actually dead, now he's not." Shockwave says, "What's Prowl's status right now?" Blitzwing says, "okay, reason i ask is i was thinking of making a bbpost on the suggestions board for a field in chars' +fingers if they were dead/missing/etc, i.e. FUNCTION: MILITARY STRATEGIST, RANK: 0, STATUS: DECEASED'" You say, "CP, as for what you can leak. Well day to day stuff would be entirely your choice really. It's ICly there, so wouldn't want to limit your RP by stopping that. TP stuff, I'm sort of split on. On one hand, I don't want to dictate to you (or anyone) what you should do IC. But at the same time I wouldn't want anyones TP derailed by lack of secrecy." Shockwave says, "Usually they put their rank as that, Blitz." Blitzwing says, "WELL THEYRE NOT OKAY" Blitzwing sniff Cyclonus says, "The rule of thumb is to ask the person whose info it is that they are OOCly ok with it" Scorn says, "Uhh, alive and not under control as far as I know, Shox" Scorn says, "I imagine still in TP Character status, though" Blitzwing says, "it's a good thing i said that oocly" Blitzwing says, "lest i be shox-cannoned for my insubordination" Galvatron nods to Cyc, "Darn you being more awake than me for once." Scorn says, "PUG" You say, "Prowl and the Insecticons are being erm, handled? Yeah, let's call it handled." Scorn says, "Give us an update, man" Blitzwing says, "perhaps there can be a 'terminated/deactivated' or something +roster division" Blitzwing says, "like there is for all the unfilled fcs" Cyclonus says, "How many would that actually affect though, Blitz?" Cyclonus says, "There's not that many dead" Blitzwing says, "i don't know" Blitzwing says, "basically that's what i'm saying" Blitzwing says, "who the hell is dead? i dunno" Cyclonus says, "If pug is idling, I will give a fake update. "OKAY MUSH, so Prowl is back, but he has been upgraded to a TRANSMETAL II, Prowl is now an owl, with 360 degree head swivelling action and stomach missile!" Blitzwing says, "DOES ANYONE REALLY DIE???" Scorn says, "I think that list would only be some OC cons and some TP characters" Cyclonus says, "and yeah, the rank should be set to dead if they are dead" Blitzwing says, "well hop to it staff" Blitzwing says, "because i am about to send off an app for brawn" Scorn says, "hell yes, stomach missile" Shockwave says, "Prowl = Storm Owl?" Scorn says, "I think Prowl would be a hawk" Cyclonus says, "No, there was an actual Beast Wars Prowl owl" Cyclonus says, "prOWL, see" Scorn says, "blitz" Blitzwing says, "there's actually two beast wars prowl toys :c" Scorn says, "Go look at Brawntown in retoris" Cyclonus says, "yeah he was a horrible lion too" Cyclonus says, "Haha Brawntown" Scorn says, "It's a section full of people who believe they saw Brawn" Scorn says, "and made a town" Blitzwing says, "well i'm about to make their wildest dreams come true" You say, "Right, Prowl and the Insecticons will soon (once CharStaff happy with builds etc) be appable. Should be a formal post in the near future." Scorn says, "whooooooooooooooooo" Cyclonus says, "Oh also while people are here, a while back Amber was under the impression that during the Long Night tp, the Decepticons murdered 3 million people which made me feel a bit 'hey up, what'? Rod wasn't sure if this was actually true or not, but didn't think so. Is it true? Is there a steer on that? I am all up for being an evil space robot, but not an evil space robot who is literally Hitler level." You say, "Hence why not set dead." Scorn's dreams are coming true Blitzwing says, "more importantly is skywarp alive?" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "I imagine that many would hav just died from lack of working electrical equipment and infrastructure" Scorn says, "Skywarp is Scourge, I think" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "I do not think it was done on camera." Cyclonus says, "no that is thundercracker" Scorn says, "idk man" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "That seems like an unusual detail to be hung up on." Cyclonus says, "I would like to think that everyone evacuated in time, fusi" Cyclonus says, "Like when Trypticon fell on that city" Scorn says, "I want Cyclonus to look Bombshell in the eyes and then the universe explodes" You say, "Apologies for slow reply to that, had to double check was okay and not super secret. And no, Skywarp is not returning." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Hmm, well, there are an awful lot of sick people in hospital ICUs that would be in trouble if the backup generators failed." Scorn says, "Also I never heard of that thing about people being murdered, cyc" Repugnus says, "I don't think we've given an actual death toll. For all we know everyone was just really uncomfortable for a while. ;(" Cyclonus says, "I know, but I just thought a bit 'oh hang on', and it does kinda change the dynamic if the Cons are not just space thugs but mass murderers" Cyclonus says, "ok, thanks" Scorn says, "why is the death toll significant" Counterpunch says, "i have no problem killing 3 millio people" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "I think that yeah, a lot of people could have died, but frankly that is not in the scope of the original source material" Counterpunch says, "the decepticons are already space nazis to me" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "There are plenty of situations in the cartoon, that, had it been played out, would have resulted in a lot of deaths." You say, "Cyc, the Cons destroyed an entire city once. We're really bad guys." Counterpunch says, "next step is to have work camps" Counterpunch says, "which reminds me" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "That aspect of the storytelling is just ignored" Counterpunch says, "can i have a tp where buzz puts a bunch of autobots in a work cam" Counterpunch says, "i mean neutrals" Counterpunch says, "and the autobots try to save them" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "And the Silent Spring event too. Wiped out a whole planet at one point." Counterpunch says, "and then she carpet bombs the whole thing" Cyclonus says, "Aliens dont count" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "It has happened on this game a few times." Cyclonus says, "(space racist)" Shockwave says, "Spacist?" Repugnus says, "But the thing is, Cyc, eh. You know, the Decepticons are total bastards? I mean, you remember that episode of the show where the 'cons moved Cybertron next to Earth, right? And also when they tried to blow up Cybertron (twice)?" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Look, Fusi has bombed a McDonald's before because it was offensive" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "It smelled bad" Scorn says, "Honestly, cities get detroyed and planets blow up all the time, but I think we pass it off easily because there aren't numbers behind it." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Yes" Blitzwing says, "pffft maybe for you" Cyclonus says, "Oh yes, I get that, and obviously we want to blow up the planet etc etc, and I know I have bombed a few orphanages in my time" Repugnus says, "The customers must have ejected, so it's okay." You say, "The Cons are not good guys. Well unless you're a certain former Soundwave. <.< >.>" Blitzwing says, "i hold silent vigil every night for all of the fake people i've killed" Scorn says, "you wuss" Counterpunch says, "i thnk we should kill more people imo" Counterpunch says, "one time as full-tilt i killed a puppy" Counterpunch says, "we should do that more" Scorn says, "But this is /also/ because even when cities and such are being destroyed, people only pose buildings toppling and not stepping on folks." Blitzwing says, "omg how mean" Galvatron kills Scorponok, "I agree CP." Repugnus says, "That must have been Full Tilt's greatest achievement." Cyclonus says, "I miss Full Tilt" Galvatron assumes Cyc is more just not wanting to dwell on the details of huge number of innocents killed, humans tap danced upon etc? Cyclonus says, "yeah" Scorn says, "yeah, we shouldn't worry about that" Shockwave thinks not dwelling on that is normal. Blitzwing says, "i was rping once with backfiyah and tork in nahluns and i was juggling humans. i think i recall posing that i had broken one of their legs or ribs or something. i dunno how people take that sort of thing. was that too far? i probably should have asked if anyone was squeamish beforehand. OH WELL" Scorn will be sure to eat a school in front of Cyc next scene Scorn says, "oh yeah, I remember that" Cyclonus says, "I just thought that a death toll of three million in a tp was a bit excessive, and wanted some clarification, I am not saying we should be peaceniks though if you want to eat a school bus, please go for it" Scorn says, "It was a little odd how little everyone reacted to that.." Mecha Tyrannosaurus lols Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "i do enjoy a good blitz brutalizing" Counterpunch says, "but really" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "I think the number may reflect the worldwide number of active EDC personnel that were involved in the base attacks." Blitzwing says, "not everyone is as masochistic as you" Counterpunch says, "am i allowed to kill human npcs" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Doesn't seem like we are." Counterpunch says, "maan" Cyclonus says, "Only the puppies" Counterpunch says, "but i can brutally maim them right" Scorn says, "damn" Scorn could get really brutal if allowed. Ah well. Cyclonus says, "Counterpunch, go bomb an orphanage run by nuns, with my blessing" Counterpunch says, "yes sir" Scorn says, "Anything else o nthe agenda..?" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Decepticon faction OOC meetings tend to be rare and short since the faction tends to drive RP on the game.'" Repugnus says, "I guess the general rule is, eh, "Don't overdo it"" You say, "I don't think killing humans is bad, or being a bit brutal about it. It's more judging where it goes from mildly nasty to seriously disturbed." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Yeah, but what qualifies as 'overdoing it' seems to vary widely." Scorn says, "Thank god for robot parts. LEss disturbing" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "From what I recall of the actual TP event, much of it did not occur on-screen." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Counterpunch" You say, "Any other topics people want to discuss?" Scorn is all out Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Just something ancillary to the roster layout." Shockwave says, "Just a re-iteration that I hope Cybertron's new grid sees some IC scenes or explanations." Cyclonus says, "I agree with Shockwave" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "ok we will put out some bbposts" Shockwave says, "TCP ended prior to new, fully inhabited cities coming online." You say, "Go for it Fusi." You say, "And the amount of effort various people put into the new grid, yes we'll make sure it gets used. Still plan to shoot someone with my throne. <.< >.>" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "In the past, Aerospace has been rolled into MilOps when activity was down, and then popped out again when things picked up. The divisions can be fluid, so definitely don't be shy about poking at them. There's a lot of politicking and personal skullduggery in the faction, so a certain degree of... fluidity is to be expected." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Your throne shoots? Hahha, awesome." Scorn says, "does it have an alloygator trapdoor too" You say, "Yeah, one of many little things that seems to be in the new grid. Really, explore it, no end of fun to find." Space Going B-1R Lancer needs to remove her room object from the old grid still, she thinks. x_x Galvatron has put in a request for said trapdoor, "But the contractors have yet to get back to me." You say, "And yes, roster can be and typically is fluid, while it reflects the IC world, it has to allow for the real one where it's silly to have a division of 2 people without a very good reason. That said any roster changes I would think essential to post about (since that could also generate some social RP)." Shockwave says, "The contractors are trying to figure out a kind way to point out that all your troops can fly." Cyclonus says, "I think there is always a bit of reluctant to switch the rosters about as sometimes people can get very precious about that sort of thing" You say, "Without being cannoned I assume." Scorn says, "Don't forget to visit all the little nooks and crannies, like PRAXUS. podunk town, so great" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Well, general housekeeping OOCly usually involves bumping down FCs to rank 1 and moving them to the unfilled roster, and then moving OCs with rank preserved to inactive." Shockwave finds OCs don't normally retain their rank. Scorn says, "ditto, shox" Scorn says, "speaking iof" Scorn says, "Are demotions a regular thing? Or do people usually just stay where they are" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "they happen occasionally." You say, "Also depends on the FC. Not going to demote Soundwave as while avail the character is merely considered in the background." Shockwave says, "The vast majority of demotions are just because someone isn't that active anymore." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Generally in batches when the division gets too topheavy" Scorn says, "ah" Cyclonus says, "I remember one time where most of the high ranking OCs were people who had not even logged in for months but people felt too guilty to demote them" Cyclonus says, "Yeah" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Hahha Cyc." Shockwave says, "Sometimes there's hard feelings in demotion, yeah." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "I also generally don't post about that sort of housekeeping, and I will also add back FCs and returning OCs to the division they best fit in if I see them poking around on the OOC channels." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "But if someone would like for that to change, even if it's an OOC notice to the board, I can start doing that too." Cyclonus says, "It might be an idea, even if a gentle encouragement ot keep active" You say, "It would certainly do no harm." Cyclonus says, "Oh no he jinxed it" Scorn says, "is being in two divisions at once allowed, or is it a case by case thing" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "It SHOULDN'T be." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "I remember goingback and forth with medical for a while over Fulcrum" Space Going B-1R Lancer :( Shockwave remembers waaaaaay back when, my Scrapper and everyone else's Scourge would argue over who gets Arachnae in their division :-) Shockwave says, "The code supports multiple divisions and it's cool for guys like Blitzwing." Scorn says, "Sweet" Mecha Tyrannosaurus lols Scorn has been wondering if she should try her hand at being in intelligence too Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "It is possible, but perhaps it should be rare enough that it should be nearly unique." You say, "The code, to my knowedlge, doesn't allow that... Wait, apparently it does? I supect it would be very rare. I know one occassion when it did, when a certain Scrapper *eyes blinky* tried to steal Nae from the Sweeps." Shockwave says, "Things like the Mayhem Attack Squad are also good for multiple divisions." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Yeah it's supported by code" Shockwave says, "(speaking o which, MAS isn't really a thing right now)" You say, "Learn something new every day." Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "Yeah that is something that can be dissolved now" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "But eh, effort. ;)" Shockwave says, "Steal? Arachnae was MSE, true and proper!" Galvatron assigns Scorponok to both CoC and toilet cleaning division, "The Nebulons are his problem after all." Space Going B-1R Lancer hmms, thinks about her altmode features, and quickly transforms back. Scorn says, "I'm guessing arachnae is a spider" The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Fusillade says, "She isn'." Scorn says, "whaaat" Fusillade says, "I think she started as a helicopter?" Galvatron stumbled across that log not long ago, was laughing at the channel conversation between Scrapper and Scourge. Fusillade says, "Chinook like" Scorn says, "Going against naaaaames" Repugnus says, "She's Airachnid, basically." Repugnus says, "But without the hybrid spider mode. :(" You say, "And now a Sweepcraft." Shockwave says, "Look at that there function. Look real hard." Scorn says, "medical research?" Shockwave says, "Right. MSE." Scorn snort Shockwave says, "Her function isn't 'Flying Around Doing Nothing'." Scorn says, "why were people fighting so hard for her. Because female?" You say, "Look at the mode 2, sweepcraft (not updated in note apparently). That, and Scourge's beard, over rides MSE." You say, "It was just something came up on the Con IC channel one day, was rather amusing is all." Cyclonus says, "RIght I am off to bed, night guys" Repugnus says, "Nah, cuz she was smart, I guess" Repugnus says, "Later" Scorn says, "night cy" Mecha Tyrannosaurus says, "peace" You say, "Night Cyc." Shockwave says, "Night Blue!" You say, "So multi-divisions rare. Anything else, since at least one Brit has now fallen asleep. 8o)" Galvatron inserts a ? in there somewhere, honest he did that. Scorn is all tapped out Blitzwing flex multi-div Shockwave's got nothin'. Galvatron assumes, from the silence that we're done here then, "One last thing I will say. As of yet I've not shown up on the +review (my time will come, I'm shocked it wasn't the week after I got Galv). However if you feel at any time you want to let me know something, be it something I have done that you think was wrong, something I haven't done that you think I should have, something you would like help with etc etc, let me know. While I also don't object to positive comments, those I figure are the ones to save for the +review, while anything that could help me improve is something I'd rather know sooner than later. Though please, constructive. Just so nobody @mails me saying I suck." ;o) Scorn says, "Thanks for running this, Galv~" Shockwave nods. Galvatron will post summary to bb when awake tomorrow, "And the log to the wiki. And welcome, this sort of thing helps me afterall, and beats interrogating you all individually." MAIL: You have a new message (12) from Blitzwing. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Blitzwing (Conn) Date: Sat Nov 02 18:28:19 2013 Folder: 0 Message: 12 Status: Unread Subject: you suck ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- you suck ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Galvatron cannons Blitzwing. Blitzwing waugh MAIL: You have a new message (13) from Blitzwing. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Blitzwing (Conn) Date: Sat Nov 02 18:29:55 2013 Folder: 0 Message: 13 Status: Unread Subject: constructive criticism ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- you suck ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Galvatron transforms into his Galvcannon mode. Fusillade says, "Ooh, a new hood ornament!" Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Galvcannon aims at Blitzwing. Blitzwing stands defiant! Scorn waits to drag his body away Blitzwing flinches a little Galvcannon gives Blitzwing a hint. You say, "Oh, and thank you all for coming (can't recall if already said that, meant to)." Blitzwing says, "thank you. i expect to be inundated with promotions and medals very soon" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "You're going away in less than amonth!" Scorn says, "medal for biggest jerk" Blitzwing says, "best medal ever" Blitzwing says, "pfffft galvatron pay no attention to fusillade" Space Going B-1R Lancer says, "It's okay, no one else does. :V" Blitzwing says, "as usual she has no clue what she's talking about" Blitzwing would never divulge STATE SECRETS in such an IRRESPONSIBLE MANNER Galvcannon idles now so can get something to eat, "Totally forgot between nap and start of meeting." Blitzwing says, "that's counterpunch's job"